Component separation, where one component is mixed with another component, has been applied in the food and medical fields. Generally, substances used in water analysis, for example, in the paper industry, waste water treatment industry or energy industry, utilize either premixed or point-of-use packaging. An exemplary embodiment of “point-of-use packaging” utilizes a solid reagent in a package that is mixed with a solvent (e.g., water) on site. A disadvantage of point-of-use packaging occurs when the solid reagent is mis-dosed or does not become completely dissolved, thereby not providing accurate results.
Typical water analysis packages include a solute and a solvent or fluid mixed together in a pre-mixed solution. Generally, the solute has a finite degradation once dissolved, and therefore the pre-mixed solution has a limited shelf-life and lifetime for use. Degradation may be caused by one or more of several factors, including, inter alia, heat, light, presence of oxidants and/or other stresses. When in pre-mixed solution, degradation is often more severe such that the lifetime of the solute, and therefore the solution, is even further limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for point-of-use reagents and solvents for water analysis applications that enable the reagent and solvent to be easily shipped and have an extended lifetime. In addition, there is a need for easy-to-use mixing and application of these solutions to enable proper and efficient water analysis in industry.